


and of what never was

by milo_the_fish



Series: and we are alive [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Letters, Wilbur Soot is TommyInnit's Father, dadbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milo_the_fish/pseuds/milo_the_fish
Summary: Letters to the SMP, from two runaway brothers.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: and we are alive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211636
Kudos: 84





	1. Prelude: A Man's Final Resting Place

_Dream was slain while trying to flee WilburSoot_

That was the message that met all of the SMP when they awoke, and they didn't know if they were really seeing it. Wilbur has been dead for months, his body hidden under the remains of the L'Mantree, or so they all thought. Maybe it made sense, in a way. A vassal finally killing it's master, removing the puppet strings, and finally being free. They just hadn't realized that this was a plan, one worked on for months by two brothers in the afterlife, and that they've left. It was when Sam went in to check in on Tommy that he found a stack of letters in his place, all folded neatly with perfectly written labels. it had taken him only a moment later after inspecting them to realize that the house was emptied, woolen cot has gone and ender chest uplifted from its spot in the corner. There was nothing left in the chests, only those letters with slightly tanned papers. 

Tommy was gone. 


	2. To Tubbo: From Tommy

Tubzo,

Hey, man. I know that we just got to see each other again, and I wish it didn’t come to this, but I’m leaving. I don’t think that the SMP is the right place for me anymore, and maybe it never was. You were my best friend, Tubbo, and I’m sorry I was such an obnoxious dickhead around you. You’re one of the best.

I hope you’re happy with Ranboo, you deserve that, at least. I’m sorry I couldn’t be a part of Snowchester (Will hates the name by the way…) with you both, but I can’t do that.

Will said doing something like that would be “self-destructive” and “a menace on my mental health” and I believe him—watching you two be happy would only make me miserable and I hate to admit that. It makes me sound like a child and I’m _not!_ I’m a big man, I just- I know that it would not work out well between us three. Why be somewhere I’m not ~~wanted~~ needed?

I know that I told you Wilbur was bad, that he had lost his shit more, but I’m sorry to say, big man, that it was a lie.

He’s doing better than every really, he’s changed, he’s my brother again, and maybe you’re angry that I’m finally deciding between you two, but I’m so tired, man. I can’t even exist without being scared, of being this broken mess that I am. He understands what it’s like to die, what it’s like to be back, he won’t treat me like I’m invisible. I know what you think of him, and despite that: Wilbur and I are leaving together.

It’ll be just like when we were kids, and I know that you don’t like hearing about our years of being orphans in the street, but I was happy then. I only needed Wilbur then, and I didn’t have to worry about nations, and tyrants, and awful men who think they are a God. You don’t need that to be happy, and I don’t hate you for that, you always didn’t like that lifestyle. I’m happy that you found someone who cares about you, and will protect you. I couldn’t do that.

Tubbo, I love you, so goddamn much, buddy, but we’re two different people now. You’re married, you got a kid, and a better replacement. I’m just _me_ , but I’m even worse, I’m so fucking broken beyond repair, and I don’t think we can sit on a bench and fix it anymore.

Maybe you’ll think of me every so often, but Tubs, move on. I’m not worth it, and we both know this.

I hope you’re happier; without me.

Love,

Tommy


	3. To Tubbo: From Wilbur

Tubbo,

I know that you’re my brother’s best friend, I know that he loves you beyond words, but if you dare to find us, to crash into his life after this; you will be seeing your father in hell.

You have mistreated Tommy for too long, putting a nation ahead of him, ignoring him when he was suffering. I am tired, I am done with how you treat him. I know you blame me, and I know you think I’ve caused more harm to him than you have, but I promise you that what I’ve done hasn’t touched the surface of the suffering you have made him go through.

He cares about you, but I do not.

Don’t even consider trying to find us, because I am getting my ~~son~~ brother out of SMP, away from all of you wretched beings. Your tyrant is dead, and we are free.

Wilbur


	4. To Phil: From Wilbur

Phil,

Father, you disgust me. From the neglect that you made me live through, from the emptiness of the house and the introduction of Tommy to distract me. You have never been my dad, you don’t deserve the title.

You have had a favorite child, one that you don’t even consider your own, and you made your whole entire life about him. Technoblade has always been your favorite, Phil, and don’t try to hide this from me, because it is so blatantly obvious. It’s so opaque, Phil, that you love that man more than you would ever be able to love me, and don’t give me your bullshit spiel about being my father. You did not raise me, you left me in your home to fend for myself.

I taught myself to speak, to read, to cook and clean, to walk, to barter, to sing, to play the guitar. You have done nothing for me, Phil, and don’t say giving shelter was something that you’ve done, I was never welcome in that house, I was never loved in that house, and giving something that is a basic human right to a child is not a gracious task. You are not a wonderful parent, you’re not even an adequate one. I don’t see how anyone could view you as a father, when all you do is take, disappear, and re-appear years later.

You don’t even view Tommy as a son even after you took him in, but you still demand so much respect from him. You even replaced him with Ranboo, and you don’t even care how he feels about it. I am more his father than you are his, and I’ve finally accepted that, Tommy is my son, more so than Fundy, but Fundy has a new father so it doesn’t matter does it? 

Tommy has always been more my son than yours, than Fundy, and I swear if you ever try to weasel your way back into his life, your final life will be taken by my hand. I’ve had enough of your treatment of him, and I will not tolerate any more shit from you or Technoblade. Tommy has always been more my family than either of you, and neither of you have any more chances with either of us, because I am taking Tommy away from all of you.

I’m going to allow him to heal, you disgusting excuse for a hybrid, and none of you can stop me.

Wilbur

P.S. Don’t even consider calling him Theseus ever again, he despises the name.


	5. To Technoblade: From Wilbur

Technoblade,

Take care of yourself, Blade. Don’t listen to Phil, and the voices shall be kind to you.

I am taking Tommy, because you always knew how much I adored him, and you always tried your best even if you have been very jaded on how to treat a traumatized child. I urge you to look upon your values, your beliefs and to think they through truly, because those ideals lead you to further traumatizing my boy, and I would rather you never attempt that again.

Death is not as terrifying as you believe it to be, Technoblade, and one day you will stop mistreating others because of your fear.

Wilbur


	6. To Fundy: From Wilbur

Fundy,

I am sorry that I was never really a father to you, that I was instead more of a brother than parent. You were right, Tommy is more my son than you ever were, and I’ve finally accepted that.

I hope Eret has been taking good care of you, he’s always been much better than I have.

Wilbur


	7. To Eret: From Wilbur

Eret,

Take care of Fundy, no matter our past, you are his father now, and he deserves to be loved.

Wilbur


	8. To Sam: From Wilbur

Awesamdude,

You let my son die, and I despise you for it. You knew of _everything_ Dream had done to him, and _left him_. If I even hear of an attempt you make to speak to him, I will rain down hell-fire so hot that it burns down your obsidian prison, with you in it.

~~Thank you for trying to take care of him~~ ~~~~

Wilbur


	9. To Karl: From Wilbur

Karl,

Protect Quackity and Sapnap, and maybe you will be able to change the course of the future.

The afterlife was good for one thing, and I know that you wish to protect them, so watch for them, protect them, love them, because I know too much of what is to come.

Wilbur


	10. To Jack: From Wilbur

Jack Manifold,

You used to be a pleasant man, one of good beliefs and morals, but you have soddened that image, Jack. Using nukes to make an assassination attempt on my boy was not a bright idea of your part, and if I ever see you in person, you will feel the wrath of a thousand suns.

Your useless opinions on Tommy’s status is disgusting and you should be ashamed of yourself, for not just wanting the death of a child, but _rejoicing_ in it. I despise who you’ve become, and what you act like my son has done to you. I was the one who took things from you, who made your quality of life worse, but you blame him? My son who was hurting just as much as you were? Despicable, Jack Manifold, absolutely horrendous. You should be disgusted with who you’ve become, and what you’ve done.

If I ever hear Tommy’s name leave your mouth again, I will dismantle you, make your existence only a blip in the history of the SMP. Nobody will remember your name; they will not hear your screams. You can count on that, Mr. Manifold, because as I’ve proven: I always go through with my promises.

Wilbur


	11. To Niki: From Wilbur

Niki,

Do not attempt to kill my brother ever again, for you believe that I am a just man. I will not hesitate to destroy you with my bare hands if you ever so much look in his direction or attempt to find us.

You believe in this idealic version of me, the man whom I had been before this, and think that I will give you purpose. Niki, you must find your own purpose, control your own life, because I will not do that for you.

You must fend for yourself.

Wilbur


	12. To Puffy.

Captain Puffy,

Thank you for trying to do right by my boy, by my Tommy, and I appreciate any attempts you’ve made. I will be trying to help him from now on, but I believe your therapy services will be helpful, so please, if you still wish to help him, contact me later using your communicator, and we will discuss.

He speaks highly of you, and that is a hard task to accomplish so I feel like I will be able to trust you with our location if you wish to continue therapy appointments with him. (IF I do share it with you, burn the paper it is written down on shortly after memorizing it, there are a list of people I do not wish to find us and would rather not have a slip of the mind shortly lead to us moving around again, it is not good for him.)

I was also informed of your relationship with Niki, and if you can, please try to help her. She is suffering from grand illusions of destruction, and of murder (specifically, my Tommy). I may be angry with her, may have a disdain for her at the current moment, but I believe that she can achieve inner peace, instead of suffering as she is right now.

I know that we have not met, and that you have no reason to trust me, and that my reputation proceeds me, that I have been considered a terrible man. I have accepted that I was, there is always a possibility of chaos when it comes to me, but I promise you, Tommy calms that need in me. He has and will always be the only person I trust and love, and maybe Tommy has told you of me, of before I had lost everything. Maybe I was not the best brother, but I always tried to care for him. Death has brought upon years of reflection, and as I know: reflection is the best for change.

You are the only one I wish to assure that I will care for him, I will make sure that he is safe, that he finally is allowed heal. I understand the stress, the pain of death, of rebirth, and will be able to help him. He trusts me, which astounds me still, but I trust him just as much. We will be free from this, and I know that you had an emotional attachment to the man that hurt him, and I don’t fault you for that, at one point in time I had one for him as well, but I hope you understand that what is done is in Tommy’s best interest. He deserves to feel safe, to not have a god complexed idiot on his ass every day of his life, I’m sorry to describe your son that way, but it is what he turned out to be.

Take care of yourself, keep watch, because the future will not be bright in the SMP, and if anything goes terribly wrong: talk to Karl, show him this letter, because he will know what to do.

Cordially,

Wilbur Soot


End file.
